


Alone Together

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, i hope yall enjoy this and enjoy the artists art, klance, these boys have killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: The unseen elevator scene with Keith and Lance after the light turned off. What they really did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this amazing art! https://twitter.com/cqelum/status/824000513515589633
> 
> This was unbeta-ed I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes

“What are you doing here?”    
  
“Allura said there was a pool, I’m gonna go check it out. What about you?”   
  
“Same.”   
  
There was a short silence between Lance and Keith as the elevator started up.    
  
“You stay on one side and I’ll stay on the other,” Keith glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye.    
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Lance replied, letting out a soft yawn as the elevator started to move up.    
  
Abruptly, the elevator stopped, the two boys tumbling slightly as the light went out.    
  
“Great. I bet this is your fault, Keith,” Lance snapped, glaring in the direction he was sure Keith was.    
  
“Me? I bet it was you!” Keith hissed back, standing from where he had tumbled over and walking over to where Lance was to shove him lightly.    
  
“Whatever, we need to work together to get out of here. As much as I hate the thought of that,” Lance said, leaning against the wall and looking around.    
  
A small crack in the wall let a little bit of light fill the room, enough that they could see each other vaguely.    
  
“Do you see anything?” Lance spoke, looking at Keith who didn’t seem to be really looking for anything.    
  
Keith didn’t answer, looking up at the light and then back down to the floor, arms crossed across his chest.    
  
“Keith?” Lance said, more sternly this time.    
  
“Huh? What?” Keith replied, his focus going back to Lance and looking up at him. Keith’s face was flushed a pinkish color, unnoticable in the dim light.    
  
“A way out? Do you see one?” Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips, trying to act sassy.    
  
“Uh, n-no. I don’t see anything,” Keith answered, his head drifting to look back down.    
  
“Why are you acting weird now?” Lance inquired, taking a step closer to Keith, the light from the crack above shining right down onto him.    
  
Jerking his head up, Keith wish he hadn’t. Lance was glowing, his skin was coppery and smooth under the light, showing he took care of it all the time and wouldn’t let a single pore break out.   
  
“You’re…stunning…” Keith blinked, eyes widened and looking at the boy in front of him.    
  
“I’m- what? Keith…did you just say I’m stunning?” Lance asked, a light flush adorning his cheeks as he crooked a brow.    
  
“I-I- No! I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith snapped out of his trance, turning his head away and leaning back against the wall.    
  
“That’s kind of gay, Keith,” Lance said, giving a mischievous smirk to Keith.    
  
“Shut up!” Keith snapped, turning back to Lance, clenching his fists at his sides.    
  
“Oh Mr. Keith Kogane called me stunning. The gayest thing ev-” Lance was caught off guard as Keith launched himself forward, pushing Lance up against the other wall and pressing his lips to his.    
  
Squinting his eyes shut, Keith cupped Lance’s cheeks in his hands, not pulling away even when Lance pressed his own lips back.    
  
The kiss lasted a few moments before Keith pulled away, wiping his lips.    
  
“I had to shut you up somehow,” Keith whispered, his face softening as he looked off to the side.    
  
“I…K-Keith…” Lance stuttered out, causing Keith to look up.    
  
Keith looked up to see Lance’s face fully flushed a deep crimson. A hand pressed against his lips as he felt them as if wanting Keith’s lips back on his own.    
  
“W-woah…”    
  
“Don’t ‘w-woah’ me! You kissed me!” Lance yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment.    
  
“Sorry, my body acted on it’s own. Plus, you enjoyed it,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, leaning against the back of the elevator again.    
  
There was a deep silence that filled the small claustrophobic space. Neither of the two boys speaking as they waited to see if the electricity would come back on.    
  
“It doesn’t look like this is going anywhere, we need to still find a way out,” Keith sighed out, refusing to make eye contact with Lance.    
  
“K-Keith?” Lance spoke, trying to get the other attention.    
  
“What?” Keith replied, refusing to turn back around as he waited for the other to continue.    
  
“This is going to be really weird and gay, but-”    
  
“Out with it.”    
  
“Can we kiss again?”    
  
Keith did a full 180 to turn around and stare at Lance, mouth slightly parted as he tried to process the information.    
  
“You want to kiss…again?” Keith asked, trying to see if he heard what Lance had asked properly.    
  
“Y-yeah. It’s gay I know but I en-” being cut off once again, Keith walked over, pressing his lips to Lance’s.   
  
“Ah, K-Keith-”    
  
“Quiet, just let me kiss you.”      
  
Lance obeyed, letting his own eyes drift shut as he leaned into the kiss, pulling Keith closer by his lower back.    
  
The two had their mouths against each other for longer than before, neither of them hesitating or pulling away.    
  
Caught up in the moment, Lance let his hands wander a bit, finding the back of Keith’s trunks and traveling his hands over his ass.    
  
Keith’s eyes popped open, squinting as he pushed away from the kiss.    
  
“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Keith snapped, pulling the towel around Lance’s neck to have him close to Keith’s level.    
  
“I was caught up in the moment!”    
  
“Moment ruined. Now we need to find a way out.”    
  
“Oh, come on, Keith. I was just enjoying the kiss,” Lance cooed, trying to convince Keith to come back.    
  
“Enjoying it a little too much. I found a way out right away when I stepped in, give me a boost.”    
  
“YOU WHAT?”    
  
“Give me a boost.”    
  
“So this whole time-”    
  
“SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT OF HERE.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There may be a chapter two ;) 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii !


End file.
